diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Pumpkin
The Great Pumpkin is an American Robot that sports a large pumpkin and a flamethrower, it has fought in the two mainstream series. The real robot was created by Hardcore Robotics who are known for their Battlebots machine Tombstone and RoboGames, as well as Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles competitor, Last Rites. Robot History Series 1 In its first battle it fought eventual champions Weird mAlice, Tough As Nails and Eric. The Great Pumpkin was attacked immediately by Eric but fails to flip it over, instead Weird mAlice chucks Eric over making it roll. The Great Pumpkin stays mainly away from the action but as Weird mAlice frees itself from Tough As Nails it flips The Great Pumpkin over, unable to self right. The Great Pumpkin remains like this for the entire match while Tough As Nails and Eric are chucked out. In its first Head-to-Head it faced the deadly Hypno-Disc. The Great Pumpkin used its wedge to deflect Hypno-Disc's first attack, and continued to ram and pressurize Hypno-Disc, slamming it to the CPZ. Hypno-Disc is sent flying from the massive slams to the side wall. Hypno-Disc continues to smack into The Great Pumpkin to cause damage. Hypno-Disc soon slams into the pit release while being chased by The Great Pumpkin, however Hypno-Disc turns and manages to rip off the front wedge of The Great Pumpkin. Hypno-Disc began to tear more objects off, with the flamethrower being dislodge, followed by the pumpkin. The Great Pumpkin drives away with only two wheels and the main body attached, it almost pits itself only for Hypno-Disc to cut off one of the wheels. Now completely immobile, The Great Pumpkin suffered further damage from the dreaded flywheel as it tore the other wheel off and was smacked across the arena. The Great Pumpkin was promptly counted out. Next it fought fellow flamethrower Raging Scotsman. Raging Scotsman instantly manages to get underneath The Great Pumpkin and drives about with The Great Pumpkin on top of it. The Great Pumpkin falls off of Raging Scotsman and attempts to attack it with Raging Scotsman gaining the upper hand. The two flamethrower machines become locked together in a pushing match with The Great Pumpkin getting the upper hand by pushing Raging Scotsman on top of the floor flipper. Raging Scotsman reverse allowing for only The Great Pumpkin to be affected by the floor flipper's flip, this allowed for Raging Scotsman to release the pit for the now overturned Great Pumpkin. Raging Scotsman then slowly pushes The Great Pumpkin into the pit. In its last Head-to-Head it fought Weird mAlice again. Weird mAlice charges at The Great Pumpkin and manages to flip it but not over. Weird mAlice attempts to flip The Great Pumpkin again but fails to do so a couple of times, this then causes both machines to circle one another, neither getting anywhere. Once more Weird mAlice tries to flip The Great Pumpkin but fails to do so and ends up flipping itself over, it then struggles to self right with The Great Pumpkin taking advantage. The Great Pumpkin rams Weird mAlice as it presses the pit release. Weird mAlice once again mistimes its flip which once again The Great Pumpkin takes advantage of and pushes Weird mAlice into the pit. Series 2 It fought in Heat G and in round one, it fought fourth place and fourth seeds Tsunami, sumo runners up Alien Destructor and newcomers Iron-Awe. In the melee, The Great Pumpkin attacked the former Grand Finalist but did little damage and was flipped as a result, however it survived the flip. Iron-Awe then came in and flipped Tsunami out before flipping The Great Pumpkin and Alien Destructor out shortly after. The Great Pumpkin also competed in the side event, King of the Hill against Trolley Rage, Lucid Dream and TX-109. The Great Pumpkin shot up the ramp and instantly clashed with Trolley Rage who hammered away at the Pumpkin, while this happened Lucid Dream had taken care of TX-109. Trolley rage and The Great Pumpkin remain clashed until Trolley Rage manages to topple the Pumpkin over, shoving it to the other side. The Great Pumpkin came back and accidentally helped TX-109 in order to attack Trolley Rage, this time pushing them backwards. Trolley Rage came back however and once more axed and rammed The Great Pumpkin away from the centre. The Great Pumpkin then falls into the flame pit leaving Trolley rage to be attacked by TX-109, but it soon came back and clashed with the other two live opponents. Taking a stand, The Great Pumpkin stayed in the middle allowing for both TX-109 and Trolley Rage to fight one another, this also allowed for The Great Pumpkin, who already was in the lead, to get more points. TX-109 came back and charged at The Great Pumpkin knocking it which caused The Great Pumpkin to be dazzled and drive off the edge again. The Great Pumpkin remained stuck for a while but it soon got away and came back and with TX-109 cornered Trolley Rage, pushing it off. The Great Pumpkin managed to win with the most points. Results Wins/Losses Side events such as Sumo and King of the Hill do not count *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Food based Robots Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:Robots with Flamethrowers Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Robots thrown out of the arena